LA BATALLA POR ALBA CAPS 12 Y 13
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LALECTURA :


**CAPITULO DOCE**

¡Qué horror! – musitaba, verdaderamente horrorizado Lord Neil, quien desde el borde alto de la muralla del pequeño castillo Andrew observaba la acción que se desarrollaba a un par de kilómetros de ahí.

Deberíamos estar ahí…

Mi Lord, su tío fue claro, teníamos que quedarnos protegiendo la fortaleza…

¡Aquí no hay nada que proteger más que piedra! Reúna a los hombres nos vamos a pelear.

¡Mi Lord! Pero ¿Qué haremos ahí? Somos muy pocos.

¡Escúchame bien pedazo de cobarde! –exclamó Neil tomando por la solapa al guardia – si quieres quedarte ¡hazlo! Ya me encargaré yo que la comarca entera sepa que no eres un verdadera highlander. ¡El resto sígame! Iremos a defender Alba en el campo de batalla.

-¡Neil! – Lord Neil estaba ya partiendo en su caballo junto a los guardias cuando una voz conocida llamó su atención.

Su primo Archibald llegaba al galope, seguido de aproximadamente 50 hombres.

Algunos venían a caballo, algunos a pie. Unos venían con verdaderas armas, otros con lanzas y hachas tenían.

-¡Archie! llegan justo a tiempo la batalla es desigual primo, no habrá oportunidad si nadie los apoya.

-¡Pues vamos!

Partieron ambos caballeros, con una pequeña guarnición detrás de ellos.

Ya desde cierta distancia, podían escuchar el tintineo de los hierros, Neil y Archie, se detuvieron a cierta distancia y buscaron con la mirada los rostros de las mujeres, la única que no llevaba máscara y uniforme era Wendolyn, Neil pudo verla desde lejos, con su vestido verde empuñando su arco junto a un grupo de chicas enmascaradas armadas con arco y flecha.

Archie bajó de su montura y desenvainó su espada, más inconsciente que consciente sus ojos castaños buscaron entre los cuerpos que se movían en la batalla, buscando una figura pequeña y una carita redonda.

"_Jovana"_ pensó el joven Lord, sabiendo que no podría reconocer a la joven por ningún lado. Si tan solo se hubiera fijado qué animal ponía su máscara…

Pero ahora no había tiempo para pensar en ello.

Archie y Neil tomaron cada uno a su grupo y con las espadas en alto, les guiaron hacia donde la acción se desarrollaba.

A distancia, Wendolyn pudo ver a los dos jóvenes Lores y a un grupo de hombres, unos bien armados otros no, que llegaban en apoyo de sus compañeras.

Wendolyn se paralizó, sus ojos oscuros se posaron en la elegante figura de Lord Neil, pero no era solo por él su preocupación, sino porque mucha de la gente que llegaba no contaba con escudos con los cuales protegerse.

La mujer bajó su arco que estaba listo para ser disparado.

-¡Pérdidas aceptables! – dijo Karin adivinando lo que cruzaba por la mente de su amiga, mientras ella misma preparaba su arco y lo cargaba apuntando ya a un gigantesco sujeto que la había tomado contra una de las chicas.

-Espera… - dijo la mujer colocando su mano sobre el arco – No podemos solo lanzarlas así. Hay que advertirles de algún modo…

- ¡FLEEEECHAAAAAS! – una potente voz femenina resonó detrás de ellas; al sonido de la misma, todos los escudos se alzaron, dejando protegidos a la mayoría de los guerreros, y a los teutones, desconcertados.

Una ráfaga imparable de flechas silbó ensordecedoramente en el viento y fueron a caer sobre muchos de los teutones que no lograron hallar recaudo, en los escudos de metal de las guerreras y en el piso a su alrededor.

Wendolyn y sus compañeras dieron la vuelta y lo que vieron las dejó impactadas.

A algunos metros de ellas, Lady Eliza y Lady Candice; Dorothy y algunas de las doncellas del pequeño castrillo Andrew, y un grupo desconocido de mujeres, todas; con arcos en las manos y grandes canastos llenos de flechas, cargaban nuevamente sus armas.

-¿Estuvo bien? – preguntó Eliza –Querías una advertencia ¿no? Yo creo que quedaron bien advertidos. Ahora ¿Seguimos o qué?

Wendolyn sonrió mientras las mujeres se colocaban cerca de su grupo.

A un nuevo grito de Eliza la operación se repetía, Candice y las demás cargaban sus arcos y disparaban una lluvia de flechas que caían sobre todo aquel que no estuviera protegido.

Jovana, Mimi, Anilú y Jana; las pequeñas del grupo, como gatos salvajes se abalanzaban sobre los enormes teutones y los destazaban como cerdos.

Annalisse, Luisy y Verónica, las más rápidas y ágiles, con rápidos movimientos desconcertaban al oponente a quien la mole de su cuerpo no permitía moverse con la misma destreza. Cuando caían con el pecho atravesado no sabían lo que les había sucedido.

Machel, la líder del grupo, a dos manos manejaba con la misma habilidad su espada y una daga, y era imparable.

Las flechas seguían cayendo cada cierto tiempo, los 4 hombres Andrew estaban dando todo de sí, luchando hombro con hombro, espalda con espalda.

Aun así no era suficiente, los teutones que caían eran aplastados por sus mismos compañeros que solo tenían una cosa en mente: acabar con los albos.

El número de teutones mermaba pero el número de albos también, poco a poco iban siendo menos, Machel había advertido a Albert que algo parecido sucedería, pero como él mismo dijo: todo hombre tiene derecho a decidir cómo morir.

En un momento casi se había igualado el número de guerreros por ambos bandos. Oleg el Negro buscó estar una vez más frente a su odiado rival.

La joven y el teutón cruzaron espadas una vez más sin que nadie interviniera, pero, nunca se habían enfrentado a un número tan grande de guerreros, las guerreras perdían fuerza y el teutón era invencible.

Machel sentía ya en sus miembros el dolor del cansancio y Oleg era despiadado.

Con cada mandoble, el teutón lanzaba palabras en su tosco idioma, algunas comprensibles para Machel, otras no.

Pero todas cargadas con odio, perversión y sed de sangre.

Oleg continuó golpeando con su espada y, aunque Machel no cejaba, sus fuerzas ya mermadas la obligaban a retroceder una y otra y otra vez.

Ambos se alejaron del grupo que batallaba, Albert logró verla a lo lejos en dificultades.

¡Se terminaron las flechas! – dijo Dorothy.

Bien, debimos prever que eso sucedería – dijo Candice - ¿Ahora qué Eliza?

Ahora nada, no podemos hacer nada más.

¡Ustedes no, pero nosotras sí! – exclamó Wendolyn desenvainando su espada.

Ahora es cuando viene la parte fea de nuestro trabajo – dijo Karin - ¡Vamos señoras a moverse!

Las hostigadoras cambiaron su rol, espada en mano se encaminaron hacia el campo que tenían enfrente, ya sembrado de cuerpos teutos y albos; y teñido de sangre.

-¡No podemos quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados viendo como matan a nuestros maridos! –dijo una de las mujeres.

-¡No hay nada que podamos hacer! – gimió Dorothy – realmente ya no podemos hacer nada.

Eliza y Candice, paradas una al pie de la otra, hubieran preferido no poder admirar el horror que se desarrollaba, pero simplemente no podían apartar la vista del campo de batalla.

Cada movimiento de sus hermanos y primos era seguido cuidadosamente por ellas, cada vez que un enemigo se les acercaba demasiado, sus corazones brincaban de angustia.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Eliza?- preguntó Candice en un susurro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

-Nada… y si quieres irte vete, pero yo no me moveré de aquí. No dejaré a nuestros hermanos.

La mano de Candice buscó la de Eliza, extrañamente cuando la encontró, la pelirroja no se resistió, sino que por el contrario aferró la mano de su odiada prima.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto? Alba era una tierra noble y pacífica, ¿porqué de pronto ellas tenían que presenciar la muerte de sus hombres defendiéndola?

Si esos seres de pesadilla ganaban la batalla, y pisoteaban la sangre alba derramada en ese suelo, entonces no había justicia en el mundo y nada valía la pena.

Ambas jóvenes, cada quien según sus creencias, elevaron una plegaria silenciosa porque ese horror se terminara pronto y sus hermanos salieran con vida y a salvo.

A lo lejos se escuchó el rumor de cascos de caballos, y una nube polvo y briznas de hierba se elevaban al galope.

Las mujeres se dieron la vuelta, algunas con temor pues no definían si eran amigos o enemigos.

La verdad es que a estas alturas ya cualquier cosa podría suceder, para muchas de ellas, que quedaban viudas y desamparadas, el mundo se les estaba viniendo encima.

Solo les quedaba orar para que los enemigos fueran desterrados de Alba y poder criar a sus hijos en paz. Pero los caballos se acercaban.

Eliza y Candice se acercaron al grupo agudizando la vista.

El rostro de Candice se iluminó un momento al reconocer de lejos las figuras que llegaban.

-¡George! ¡Stear!

Efectivamente, Monsieur George y su primo Alistear llegaban al galope flanqueado por un numeroso grupo de hombres a caballo.

Machel continuaba su enfrentamiento con el jefe de los invasores, miró a su alrededor, y vio a los hombres del Clan Stevenson a caballo, enfrentándose con los teutones que quedaban, igualándolos en número.

Los Andrew estaban siendo defendidos por los Stevenson y las 58 guerreras ahora podían ocuparse de su propia familia.

Machel, agotada y adolorida casi sin poder mantener ya en alto su espada, vio venir un golpe del desalmado teutón ; ella trató de levantar su espada y con horror se dio cuenta de que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Un destello la cegó por un momento.

La espada de Angie, había cegado la del teutón, mientras alrededor de Machel, varias de las otras chicas se congregaban.

Diestra como es, Angie dio mandobles hasta que hizo retroceder a Oleg, mientras él reía complacido.

Al ver que en realidad estaban sitiados, por un nuevo contingente de hombres en la lucha, el tipo dio la voz de retirada, de una patada, el enorme teutón hizo caer a tierra un caballo hiriendo de gravedad a su jinete, para luego montarlo él y salir al galope.

Mientras los teutones salían del alcance de los Albos, muchos querían seguirles para finiquitarlos, pero Albert Andrew no lo permitió.

Justo cuando ya se reunían todos dando por terminada la batalla del día, los cascos de un caballo se escucharon nuevamente, Oleg en negro volvía a todo galope, solo.

Blandiendo su espada contra los albos que fueron tomados casi por sorpresa; su objetivo era la cabeza de Albert Andrew.

Una flecha salida de ninguna parte le hirió en el brazo haciéndolo perder la espada; Lady Candice desde lejos, había recuperado una de las cientos de flechas que habían lanzado, justo a tiempo para salvar la vida de su hermano mayor.

Al ver que no podía cumplir con su capricho, al menos no por hoy, Oleg el Negro dio vuelta a su caballo volviendo veloz como el viento, inalcanzable, por donde había venido.

Esta vez, Thomas Stevenson quiso perseguirlo en su caballo, pero la mano de Albert Andrew lo detuvo fuertemente por la brida.

¡Cuánto lamentaría Albert haber hecho eso tan solo unos segundos después!

Pues el furioso teutón, divisó muy cerca de su carrera, a uno de la casa de Andrew que estaba desarmado, reconociéndolo por los colores del tartán de su kilt.

A un joven que ni si quiera había estado en el combate, ni aun sus manos blandido una espada.

Nadie supo ni cómo sucedió, lo cierto es que segundos después, lo vieron elevado por el cuello de su chaqueta de pelo de camello levantado con violencia del suelo como si no pesara absolutamente nada.

No hubo nada que hacer, en segundos el teutón estaba más que lejos del rango de persecución.

-¡STEAR! HERMANOOOOOO.

Este grito desgarrador, estremeció los corazones de todos los presentes.

Albert y George sujetaron a Archie quien, desesperado y entre lágrimas deseaba correr detrás del caballo que ya no era visible, para recuperar a su hermano mayor.

El joven castaño solo se calmó cuando su prima Candice vino a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos y uniéndose a él en su llanto.

Las 58 retiraron sus yelmos con la desolación y la frustración pintada en sus rostros, muchas de las más jovencitas no podían evitar derramar lágrimas.

Desde su llanto, Archie logró divisar el rostro de niña de Jovana con sus ojos oscuros llenos de lágrimas.

Albert se mesó los cabellos rubios con desesperación mientras Machel mirando hacia el vacío, sentía que no era tanto el dolor de su cuerpo como el de su conciencia y su alma al sentir que había fallado terriblemente.

Una joven de las más pequeñas se acercó al lugar donde el joven Lord Alistear había sido abducido por aquel demonio teutón.

Algo en el piso entre la hierba llamó su atención, algo que brillaba y se agachó a tomarlo. Cuando tuvo aquello entre sus manos la joven retiró su yelmo y dos gotas de agua cayeron sobre los espejuelos de marco dorado.

Mimi apretó contra su pecho los espejuelos del joven mientras miraba hacia la nada y trataba de esconder sus inocentes lágrimas.

**CAPITULO TRECE: **

**EL MENSAJE**

¡Tenemos que ir por él!

El joven Lord Archibald parecía un lobo furioso y desesperado caminando de un lado para el otro del gran salón, mientras sus familiares nada más lo miraban, compartiendo el sentimiento pero impotentes.

Los hombres del Clan Stevenson se ofrecieron a limpiar el campo y entregar luego al Clan Andrew los cadáveres de los valientes que defendieron a su tierra, aun sabiendo que no serían capaces de aguantar la primera acometida.

¡Digan algo por favor! Tío Albert, dime que vamos a ir por mi hermano Stear ¡Dímelo por favor!

Sobrino… ojalá pudiera decirte eso - balbuceó Albert sin darle la mirada.

¡No podemos dejarlo a merced de esos seres despreciables!

Tranquilo primo – dijo Anthony – lo rescataremos ¿verdad hermano? … ¿Verdad?

Anthony… – suspiró Albert – Neil, Archie, por favor déjennos solos un momento. Machel y yo tenemos que decidir el plan a seguir.

¿Nos excluyes de esto tío Albert? – preguntó Archie –No me parece ¡Es mi hermano quien está rehén y cada minuto cuenta!

-Nadie va a excluirlos –dijo Machel en tono conciliador –joven Lord Archibald solo, dejen que departamos a solas unos momentos. Conozco a los teutones, llevo años combatiéndolos, yo sé lo que están haciendo ahora mismo, sé cómo piensan, lo que planean… Por favor solo será un momento.

Neil colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su primo, quien nada convencido, les dejó solos como le estaba pidiendo la mujer.

-Bien Machel – dijo Albert acercándose a ella ansioso apenas se quedaron solos – dame buenas noticias, ya has estado en una situación similar ¿no es así? Dime cómo podemos rescatar a mi sobrino.

Machel simplemente miraba al joven rubio, cuya desesperación y desolación era visible a través de sus hermosos ojos azules.

Entendía su dolor, su preocupación. Ella misma no habría sabido cómo manejar la perdida de alguna de sus hermanas de haber sucedido.

La joven líder lo veía tan trastocado que no sabía cómo decirle lo que le tenía que decir. Pero debía hacerlo.

¡Machel! – exclamó Albert tomándola por los hombros al ver que la joven solo lo miraba sin emitir sonido – Dime, por favor, dame ideas, una estrategia ¡Algo!

Lord Albert…- balbuceó la joven – no sabes el desasosiego que me causa lo que te tengo que decir, pero, en algo tienes razón: yo conozco a esos seres, llevo años persiguiéndoles, estudiando sus movimientos, sus costumbres. Es por eso que sé que…

¿¡Qué! Dímelo por favor ¡qué!

Los teutones no toman prisioneros…

Qué… ¿Qué quieres decir…?

- Exactamente lo que estás escuchando, los teutones no toman prisioneros. Lo que Oleg hizo hoy, fue un simple acto de venganza. Se vio abatido, vencido de cierto modo; supo que, al menos por el momento, no podrían hacer más ¡Demonios, el maldito debió sentirse furioso!... Por eso volvió; su intención era matarte a ti, llevarse al menos eso, pero tu hermana se lo impidió en el último momento… Llevarse a Lord Alistear no fue más que una especie de pequeña victoria…

-Pero, debemos ir a rescatarlo…

-¡Albert no estás escuchándome! – exclamó Machel – Oleg no toma prisioneros… tu sobrino no está esperándonos.

- Quieres decir… que…

-Lo siento muchísimo Albert.

Albert Andrew se quedó lívido ante el descubrimiento de lo que la joven guerrera le trataba de decir.

Machel vio como en esos ojos azules que la miraban con desolación se formaban las lágrimas y ella sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón.

El joven se separó de ella con lentitud, ahora, justo cuando ella hubiera deseado que la sujetara más fuerte aún para tratar de consolarlo entre sus brazos.

¡Qué extrañas sensaciones hacía este hombre aflorar en ella!

Albert se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras, con los ojos cerrados daba unos lentos pasos lejos de ella. Machel alargó una mano como si quisiera tocarlo, atraerlo a ella; pero se resistió. No era correcto, no era permisible… Esto no le podía estar pasando a ella, no ahora en un momento tan crucial.

Las lágrimas de dolor y frustración empezaron a rodar por las blancas mejillas del caballero rubio, mientras sus manos buscaban sostén sobre la mesa donde Eliza había leído sus runas una vez.

Albert simplemente dejaba salir sus lágrimas, con los puños cerrados haciéndose daño en los nudillos apretados sobre el labrado de la mesa. Todo su cuerpo temblaba preso de las emociones negativas que se abrían paso en su alma atormentada que no pudo más.

Con un brusco movimiento, las manos de Lord Albert Andrew arrasaron con todas las cosas que había sobre la misma.

Papeles, cartas, artículos diversos quedaron desperdigados por el piso junto al líquido púrpura de la jícara de vino rota en el suelo.

Al ver esto Machel simplemente volteó el rostro; nunca pensó que presenciar el dolor de un hombre pudiera ser tan doloroso para ella también.

Cuando volvió a mirarle, Albert se apoyaba casi con dificultad en la mesa, mientras con una mano se cubría la frente y dejaba salir sus sollozos.

Machel tuvo que limpiarse una lágrima con el dorso de la mano.

He fallado… - dijo Albert después de un momento – le he fallado a mis padres a quienes prometí proteger a Candice y Anthony; le he fallado a mis hermanas a quienes prometí cuidar de sus hijos…

Albert, no le has fallado a nadie…

¡Cómo que no! – exclamó él golpeando la mesa – hace pocos días casi pierdo a Anthony, si no es por ti y tus compañeras… Y ahora Stear; qué le diría yo a Margaret si la tuviera enfrente. Que he perdido a su hijo mayor, que no pude cuidar de él como se lo prometí… qué le diría a mi padre…

El joven abatido cayó de rodillas al piso ya sin fuerzas, Machel no soportó verlo así, dio dos pasos dudosa, pero se detuvo. No sabía si era prudente acercarse a él, ver su dolor de cerca: no sabía qué tanto se heriría su orgullo si ella se acercaba a verlo así.

¡Qué le diría a mi padre! Que no he sabido ser el líder que él preparó, que no he sabido proteger a su gente. Cumplir con mi deber… que no tengo cómo hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

Albert tu padre estaría muy orgulloso…- dijo la joven con voz quebrada, caminando hacia él ya sin poder soportar el sufrimiento del joven- …Muy orgulloso; no eres como los demás señores feudales que he conocido – con los ojos arrasados, la joven se colocó de rodillas frente a él y se atrevió a retirar las manos del joven de su rostro atormentado - Yo pensé que serías como todos los demás; he visto tantos, Albert, que no piensan más que en su poderío, en conservar sus tierras y sus bienes. No piensan en su gente, algunos ni tan siquiera en su familia. Cuando llegué aquí yo pensé que serías igual que ellos, pero me equivoqué. Me equivoqué muchísimo y lo lamento. Así como lamento tanto que esto está sucediendo ¡Si hay alguien que ha fallado he sido con yo! Yo como líder, yo como guerrera; mi deber era protegerlos a todos ustedes y no lo hice bien.

Las lágrimas de Machel no esperaron más y empezaron a caer por su hermoso rostro que Albert contemplaba extasiado. Él nunca había podido evitar verla como una mujer, aunque ella se empeñara de vestirse con aquella coraza dura de la guerrera invencible.

Aquel caparazón como el de un cangrejo, que impresionaba a simple vista, que la hacía lucir invencible por fuera, pero por dentro seguía siendo una jovencita llena de sentimientos.

Tomándola por los hombros, Albert la ayudó a incorporarse y no pudo evitar encerrarla entre sus brazos.

Levantó el rostro de la joven y sus miradas se encontraron, Albert delicadamente limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por las hermosas mejillas de la muchacha.

Estaban tan cerca, ella podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de aquel hombre y por extraño que pareciera no le causaba temor su cercanía esta vez.

Si antes había temido era porque ella no entendía lo que le sucedía, pero esta mañana una de sus compañeras se lo había dejado muy claro.

Albert Andrew le gustaba, y no solo eso sino que le hacía tener sentimientos y sensaciones muy extrañas dentro de sí, sensaciones de las que ya había sospechado pues fue algo inmediato, algo que se instaló dentro de ella desde el primer instante en que lo vio, y no pudo hacer nada por detenerlo por más que quiso.

Albert acercó su rostro al de ella, cada vez más cerca; tanto que ella podía sentir el aliento del hermoso joven sobre sus labios.

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, aun sin saber bien qué era lo que sucedería. Y él no supo en ese entonces si era la adrenalina de la batalla que aun corría por sus venas, o la desolación de lo sucedido; o la misma cercanía de aquella hermosa y valiente mujer… Albert Andrew se encontraba embelesado y a su merced, desde el primer momento que miró su bello rostro él supo, que lo que le estaba sucediendo ya no tenía marcha atrás.

Pero la magia del momento sería rota de inmediato.

-¡Mi Lord! – uno de los guardias entraba al salón, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se separaran en el acto – Mi Lord, será mejor que venga conmigo de inmediato.

Albert y Machel se miraron y de inmediato se dispusieron a seguir al azorado guardia.

¡Habla perro infeliz! – rugía Archie en el patio - ¿¡Dónde tienen a mi hermano! ¡Dímelo! O te juro que te rebanaré el pescuezo como si fueras un cerdo…

¡Archie! ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?- dijo Albert llegando cerca de su sobrino.

En medio del patio, Archie mantenía de rodillas a un hombre sosteniéndolo por las solapas de su traje hecho de gruesas pieles; un soldado teutón que tenía las manos atadas a la espalda.

Albert y Machel se quedaron estupefactos al ver esto.

-¡Machel! – exclamó Lorena acercándose a ella – este hombre se acercó a la fortaleza con una bandera blanca; le hemos dicho a este joven que el hombre es un mensajero, pero no nos escucha.

-¡Lord Archibald! – exclamó Machel acercándose al chico que propinaba puñetazos al hombre en la cara mientras lo zarandeaba; a pesar de la sangre que manaba de su rostro, el teutón ni se inmutaba, no se movía, ni si quiera trataba de defenderse.

-¡Lord Archibald por favor deje de golpear a este hombre! Es un mensajero debemos escucharlo.

-¡Pues que me diga su mensaje! ¡Que me diga dónde tienen a mi hermano! Solo dice palabrejas incongruentes y sin sentido para mí.

-No son palabrejas incongruentes y sin sentido – dijo otra de las chicas del grupo – es que ellos no hablan su lengua, no le entiende y usted tampoco a él.

-Lord Archibald, no se maltrata a un mensajero- dijo Jovana acercándose a él y tratando de que Archie dejase de golpearlo - máxime cuando es muy probable que el mensaje que nos traiga sea referente a su hermano.

Al escuchar las palabras de la joven a su derecha el muchacho castaño solamente la miró.

-Por favor – dijo la muchacha colocando una mano en su hombro – por favor déjenos averiguar lo que tiene que decirnos.

Archie, se quedó quieto un momento mirando los ojos oscuros de la muchacha. Estaba tan desesperado, tan perdido que ni por un momento se detuvo a pensar en esa tan lógica posibilidad, pero la mirada de la joven repentinamente le dio un poco de paz a su conciencia atormentada y a su ánimo caldeado.

Arrojó al teutón al piso, el hombre permaneció ahí unos segundos hasta que Machel le hizo una seña para que se incorporara. El hombre se arrodilló nuevamente, como sabiendo que no era prudente ponerse orgulloso en ese momento.

-Te escuchamos. – dijo Machel, colocándose en cuclillas junto a él.

-_Andereu da…-_ dijo el hombre con un movimiento de cabeza- _… nitjis ga ewa. (el pariente de Andrew, vive)_

-¡Tu sobrino está vivo! – exclamó Machel, los presentes no pudieron evitar una exclamación de alegría y asombro.

-_Liwa-Faur ne mit-dath! __qinein da tuc…_ _(¡no hablaré contigo, mujercita! solo con Cabeza de León)_ - el tipo dijo estas palabras con un sobrado aire de superioridad, clavando sus pupilas frías en los ojos castaños de Machel.

La joven se incorporó lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo como una alimaña.

-¿Qué dice Machel? – preguntó Albert acercándose a ella –¡Dinos qué te dijo!

-Dijo que no hablará más con esta "mujercita" – habló Annalise – que solamente se dirigirá a Cabeza de León.

Machel asintió con una sonrisa sarcástica y se retiró entrando a la tienda.

A los pocos minutos salió de nuevo, portando sus galas bélicas, sus armas al cinto y, claro está, su yelmo con la máscara del león; y se colocó delante del sujeto nuevamente clavando sus pupilas almendradas en los ojos oscuros del teutón que de inmediato adoptó otra actitud, entre respetuoso e intimidado, pero sin perder la compostura.

Una vez más se colocó de cuclillas frente a él y, con un gesto de su mano, le dio a entender que lo escuchaba.

El tipo asintió mirando los fieros ojos que se asomaban por las ranuras de la máscara con forma de león.

_Swartis Oleg da kaup… Andereu da nitjis, Liwa-Faur frauja disch. (Oleg el Negro, quiere trato… el pariente Andrew por la cabeza de Cabeza de León)_

Al escuchar estas palabras Machel se incorporó lentamente y ante la mirada estupefacta del teutón, se retiró el yelmo y la máscara.

El tipo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y largó una carcajada.

-_Liwa-Faur bandwjan , qinein_ – dijo el tipo, como escupiendo las palabras. _(dale el mensaje a Cabeza de León, mujercita)_

Machel se acercó su rostro hasta que estuvo a centímetros de él, sin perder el fuego de la mirada, ni el sarcasmo de su sonrisa.

_Af-gudjan teuttowa gumein _– dijo ella muy suavemente – _Liwa-Faur ik im da. (tonto hombrecillo teutón; yo soy Cabeza de León)_

El hombre se rió con todas sus ganas en la cara de Machel, pero al verla que no se inmutaba, miró las caras de los presentes, miró a su alrededor y se fijó en las guerreras, vio a las mujeres de furiosas miradas ataviadas y con sus armas a los cintos y los yelmos enmascarados en las manos.

El tipo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente marcando en su rostro un asombro que rayaba en el susto.

Miró de pies a cabeza a la hermosa mujer que tenía delante, y negó varias veces con la cabeza sonriendo nerviosamente.

_Ne, ne…__ ne mateigh sijai. __Qino?.. spaddigs quino? Spaddigs qino ne sijai! Halja-runa! Kalkjo! (No, no… no es posible ¿mujeres? ¿mujeres con espada? ¡mujeres con espada es imposible! ¡Brujas! ¡Zorras!)_

Al escuchar esas palabras ofensivas que no hacía falta entender su lengua para comprender que eran insultos; CFrío se adelantó propinando al tipo una soberana bofetada con el dorso de la mano, haciéndole caer de espaldas con el labio reventado.

El tipo en el suelo empezó a reír a carcajadas, mientras continuaba emitiendo maldiciones diversas y burlándose de su propia raza al ver que durante años, han sido perseguidos por un grupo de mujeres.

Un par de guardias recogieron del piso al hombre que continuaba riendo a carcajadas y se lo llevaron a encerrarlo, mientras Machel se retiraba hacia un lado con el ceño fruncido.

¡Ni pienses que irás! – dijo Wendolyn acercándose a ella con la mirada encendida – de aquí tu no sales, y si lo haces no lo harás sola.

Si no lo hago matarán al muchacho… -murmuró Machel.

Puede haber otra manera, solo hay que planear…- dijo Jana

Es peligroso, podríamos poner en peligro la vida de Lord Alistear.

¡Esperen, esperen! – dijo Albert acercándose a ellas – me dijiste que mi sobrino está vivo ¿no es así?

Así es Albert, tu sobrino vive – respondió la joven – y nos ofrece un trato para devolverlo.

¿Bueno y qué quieren para devolvérnoslo?

Machel miró a Albert y vaciló un momento.

Me quiere a mí…- dijo de pronto – Oleg quiere mi cabeza a cambio de la vida de tu sobrino.

¿Qué cosa? – exclamó Albert, lívido - ¡Tu amiga tiene razón, de aquí no saldrás y menos sola!

¿¡Quieres a tu sobrino de vuelta o no!

Si Machel – dijo Archie a espaldas de ambos – pero no a ese precio. No permitiremos que usted sola se ponga en peligro cuando solo ha tratado de protegernos.

Hay que rescatar a su hermano Lord Archie – dijo la joven – luego ya se verá…

No, no irás sola…

Albert, debo ir sola.

¡Caballos! – un vigía daba la voz de aviso ¡Se acercan unos caballos!

Lord Neil de inmediato se apresuró a llegar hasta el vigía de la torre atisbando la posible nueva amenaza que se acercaba.

De pronto el trigueño se puso pálido al reconocer los colores de los uniformes de los hombres que llegaban y el rostro ensangrentado de uno de ellos.

-¡Abran las puertas y que salgan las escoltas! De prisa ¡Abran las puertas, dije!

-¿Quiénes son Neil? –preguntó Albert a su sobrino que bajaba de nuevo velozmente.

- Alguien que no me agrada para nada tío, pero a quien, en estas circunstancias sería un completo cobarde si no ayudara… Oh, y que alguien avise a Candice con mesura; lo que va a ver, va a golpearla fuerte.

Las puertas se abrieron y un grupo de escoltas armados salieron a cubrir al reducido grupo de caballos que llegaba.

Un hombre trigueño y muy lastimado se apeó de uno de los caballos y seguidamente ayudó a descender a un jovencito de cabellos castaños, que llevaba el elegante uniforme manchado de lodo y sangre y el lado izquierdo de su rostro sangrante.

¡TERRY! – la voz de la rubia dama se escuchó en el patio mientras ya corría a socorrer al joven que de inmediato, al escuchar aquella voz, abrió los hermosos ojos.

¿Ves Charlie? – musitó el joven al hombre a cuyo hombro se apoyaba, al tener ya los brazos de Candice alrededor de su cuerpo tratando de sujetarlo – te dije que no moriría… no sin ver de nuevo la luz de estos ojos.

Sí Terry, sí – dijo el otro muchacho – pero ahora hay que atenderte ¡Mark encárgate de los caballos!

¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Albert cuando ya Terry estaba en una habitación siendo atendido por la misma Candice y la doncella Dorothy curaba las heridas superficiales de Charlie.

Teutones, Lord Albert – respondió el joven moreno con el torso descubierto – nos emboscaron en el Muro de Adriano ¡Eran cientos! Nos tomaron por sorpresa. Perdimos a casi todos nuestros hombres.

¡Estos hombres se han vuelto una maldición para toda Britania y ahora para Alba también!- dijo Albert apretando los puños.

Ya sabíamos que Oleg no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados – replicó Charlie – el padre de Terius y su ejército lo echó de Britania como a un perro dejándolo prácticamente solo, pero el teutón es zorro viejo y conoce sus trucos. Pronto se dio cuenta de que en Britania no tenía nada que hacer.

Claro – dijo Machel que con los brazos cruzados escuchaba – por eso el desgraciado subió por todo el territorio, arrasando lo que hallaba a su paso en los pequeños valles ¡Pura rabia es lo que lo movía! Y se desquitaba con las pequeñas aldeas de las regiones circundantes.

Tenemos años intentando replegarlos señorita… - respondió Charlie .

¡Eso no es cierto! Los britanos los dejaron avanzar, arrasar todo a su paso ¡Destruir aldeas enteras por el puro gusto de ver morir gente! ¡Los Britanos no hicieron nada!

Cálmate Machel…- dijo Albert tomándola por los hombros con suavidad.

Si no avanzamos más allá, señorita, es porque teníamos que ocuparnos de nuestras propias tierras ¡Luego de los teutones sus primitos visigodos intentaron penetrar a Londinum, pero supongo que eso usted no lo sabía! Además, luego supimos de un grupo de guerreros que le estaba haciendo ver su suerte al perro teutón… El ejército de los 58 o algo así.

¡Claro! Y como los Lores britanos tenían sus propios problemas no se ocuparon del resto del pueblo, y prefirieron dejarles sus problemas a héroes anónimos ¿no?

¡Señora le recuerdo que venimos de una batalla, y según puedo ver, aquí han tenido la suya! No es tiempo de reclamos a estas alturas… Lord Albert ¿Quién es esta jovencita impertinente?

Charles, permíteme presentarte a Machel, más conocida como "Cabeza de León"… la líder del ejército de los 58.

¿Qué has dicho?

Lo que oyes Charles – respondió Albert – esta jovencita impertinente que tienes al frente es la que durante poco menos de 10 años, ha dirigido a los 58 guerreros; es más, los 58 guerreros son 58 mujeres, tan jóvenes o más que ella.

No… no lo puedo creer…

Nadie lo cree la primera vez . No se preocupe, ya tendrá la oportunidad de no llamarse a engaño- dijo Machel dando media vuelta y saliendo de la residencia rumbo al patio.

-¿¡Qué! – exclamó el Duque de Grandchester, mientras su prometida limpiaba con cuidadoso esmero la herida en su cabeza - ¿¡Dices, Mi Lady, que mi amigo Stear ha sido tomado preso por los teutones!

-Así es Mi Lord- contestó la joven con el rostro acongojado.

-Y tal parece – continuó Lord Anthony – que afortunadamente está vivo, pero desgraciadamente desea la cabeza de Machel para dárnoslo a cambio.

-¿Machel? ¿Quién es Machel? – preguntó el desconcertado Duque .

-La capitana del ejército de los 58 guerreros…- dijo Candice.

-¿Capitana? ¿Qué cosa?

-Esa, cuñado, es una historia demasiado larga, ya tendremos tiempo de contártela. Por lo pronto, tenemos que buscar la manera de rescatar a mi primo sin que se comprometa la vida de tan valiente y valiosa mujer.

-¡Machel! – exclamó Albert saliendo al patio detrás de la joven -¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer Machel.

-Voy a traerte a tu sobrino de regreso –dijo ella colocándose su yelmo.

Sus guerreras ya estaban en formación delante de ella en el patio. Ya habían sido alertadas por Lorena y Wendolyn de que la "señorita" Machel pensaba irse sola, y las chicas habían decidido que ¡así toque amarrarla! Su terca líder no salía de ese feudo, no sola.

¡Espera! – dijo el joven rubio tomándola de una muñeca y volteándola hacia él – espera por favor, planeemos algo; déjame ir contigo. No hagas esto sola ¡es mi sobrino después de todo!

Tranquilo - dijo ella con una suave sonrisa – no hace falta que vengas. Míralas ¿tú crees que ellas me dejarán salir de aquí sola? No Albert. Estoy bien resguardada.

Son solo 58…- dijo el joven – ir al campamento de los teutones sin saber a cuantos harán frente es suicidio.

Tal vez… -dijo la joven- pero es algo a lo que siempre hemos estado dispuestas.

Espera por favor, esperemos a que los Stevenson vuelvan, un día a que los hombres de Grandchester se recuperen al menos. ¡Iremos todos a por Stear!

Mientras Albert hablaba, la joven pasaba revista a su grupo con la mirada. No notó Albert que de pronto el ceño de Machel se fruncía y que las comenzaba a contar con los ojos una y otra vez.

Machel se puso lívida de pronto y dio unos pasos adelante ¡No es posible! Faltaba una de sus chicas, una de las más pequeñas.

Machel recorrió las filas ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeras que, al parecer, no habían notado lo que ella.

Y la joven pasaba de una en una mirándolas a todas, preguntándose por un momento ¿cómo era posible que no hubieran notado la falta de una de las pequeñas? Pero ya habría tiempo de regaños más tarde, ahora debía asegurarse.

Al no ver su bonito rostro entre las compañeras, Machel se dirigió a la tienda y salió poco rato después.

Subió corriendo las escaleras hasta la parte superior del muro de la pequeña fortaleza y desde ahí miró todo el patio y volvió a contar a las chicas.

Su corazón, ya bastante desbocado dio un brinco nuevamente al estar ahora si %100 segura de que aquella que le hacía falta no se encontraba ahí.

Las chicas se miraban entre sí, sin saber qué hacer.

Wendolyn, conociendo de sobra las miradas y actitudes de su amiga, la miraba fijo y de pronto sintió el mismo sobresalto que la joven líder.

La mujer de cabello negro miró en derredor y su corazón no pudo mentirle al asegurarse ella también de que faltaba una; justo aquella a quien ella quería tanto como a una hermana.

¿Dónde está Mimi? – rugió Machel desde arriba del muro.

Wendolyn se llevó una mano al pecho sabiendo bien que si Mimi no estaba en el grupo… ya sabía ella a donde había ido la joven.

Y Machel también lo sabía…

Ahora no habría nadie que la detuviera, si antes tenía la obligación moral de ir al campamento teutón por el joven Andrew; ahora tenía la necesidad de ir a buscar a una de sus hermanas pequeñas.


End file.
